The present invention relates to a extremely compact motorcycle exhaust guard to protect a motorcycle's exhaust system from damage when the motorcycle experiences an accident. Additionally, the guard serves to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle with the customized “after market” look.
In the sport of motorcycle racing, extracting the most torque and power out of the engine and keeping the overall weight down is paramount. The lightweight components to accomplish this, like custom exhaust systems, are quite expensive. The most common motorcycle accidents, where the motorbike remains salvageable, involve the sliding of the motorbike along one of its sides. Since the exhaust system protrudes from one or both of the sides, the guard system acts as a buffer between the pavement and the motorcycle thus assuming most or all of the damage. Therein, lies the problem—to develop a lightweight, aesthetically appealing guard to protect the motorcycle exhaust system from damage in sliding accidents.
The prior art focuses on heavy, bulky protection devices mostly oriented for the general protection of street bikes. This invention specifically protects one of the more vulnerable, expensive and commonly damaged areas of a race motorcycle with a guard system that is lightweight and visual appealing. This invention utilizes a two piece front and rear, compact guard system that houses replaceable colored polymer pads that extend normally from the exhaust system to form a two point sliding surface to prevent damage to the exhaust system.
Henceforth, such an exhaust guard would fulfill a long felt need in the industry. This new invention utilizes a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.